


Alex and the Legends

by al-damnvers (Missanna444)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, more characters will be added as they appear - Freeform, still catching up on Legends, want to make sure I get the right characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missanna444/pseuds/al-damnvers
Summary: “No. No way. I’m not talking to her.”“Didn’t you two part on good terms?” Kara frowned.“Yeah, but I haven’t talked to her since then. We slept together, Kara!”“And you saved the world together!"orAlex is having some doubts and is second guessing her leadership skills, so Kara suggests she call the one and only Sara Lance. Alex definitely isn't expecting what happens next. Set after-ish season 4 of Supergirl, but Earth-Prime is already a thing for the sake of simplicity. It's my first time writing Sara, so just... keep that in mind.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Sara Lance
Comments: 15
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

“Alex, come on, you’ve gotta tell me what’s wrong.”

Kara sat down on the couch with her sister, pausing the movie that Alex had started in an attempt to avoid this exact conversation. 

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“That’s a lie.” Kara said. She knew her sister better than anyone, she knew this something was up. “You’ve been weird since you got full control of the DEO back.”

“I’ve just got some things on my mind, okay? Perfectly normal stuff.” Alex said quickly. Kara just shrugged.

“Says the woman who is suddenly having issues giving orders and flinches whenever the president calls.”

“You saw that?” Alex grimaced. She hoped none of the other agents saw it. They probably did. 

“Come on. Just tell me. Maybe I can help.” Kara pried. Alex rolled her eyes and sighed. There was no way she was going to get Kara to give up, so she might as well get on with it.

“I’ve been having a lot of… doubts.” When Kara didn’t interrupt, Alex continued speaking. “I was so eager to get the military off my back, but now I have no idea what I’m doing. I suddenly have far more authority than I was used to even when J’onn promoted me, and now I suddenly can’t give orders without questioning every single move I make. And it doesn’t help that there hasn’t been any movement in my personal life. There’s no one to… lean on. Well, except you, but…”

“I know what you mean.” Kara nodded, knowing that her sister likely didn’t want to bother her.

“And now that J’onn isn’t working there anymore, I can far more clearly see what the DEO has been standing for this whole time. I could ignore it before, because I knew he was doing his best, but now… I have the power to change things. Yet, I feel like I can’t because I work for the government and still have to answer to them if things go sideways.” 

Kara was quiet for a few moments, realizing that she really could help in this situation. Just as Alex was about to apologize for unloading all of this on her, Kara raised her hand to stop her. 

“I think I know what you should do.” 

“How on Earth did you come up with an answer that quickly?”

“Not an answer, just someone to talk to who actually might have some insight.” 

Alex looked at her curiously, then her eyes widened as she realized just who Kara was talking about. And she didn’t exactly like the idea.

“No. No way. I’m not talking to her.”

“Didn’t you two part on good terms?” Kara frowned.

“Yeah, but I haven’t talked to her since then. We slept together, Kara!” 

“And you saved the world together! Alex, I’m serious. You really should talk to Sara. I’ve got a communicator you can use to call the Waverider. She’s the captain of a timeship and is very used to dealing with the government. Of all the people to know what you’re going through, it’s her.”

Alex sighed softly. She knew Kara was probably right, but she could also picture the many ways this could go horribly wrong. 

“What if she doesn’t want to talk to me? Even if I need help? I mean, we had a one night stand. It’s gotta be so awkward to someone you slept with and aren’t currently dating.” 

“But… wasn’t that at Barry and Iris’s wedding? That was pretty much a year and a half ago.”

“Kara, I can’t…” 

“Alex, it’s gonna be fine. She’s got a good heart, she’ll want to help you, no matter what your history is.” Kara said and wandered over to a cabinet in her kitchen. She came back a moment later with the communicator. It basically looked like a high tech iPad. “Just take it. When you call her, it’ll show a hologram of her and you’ll appear as a hologram to her, so just… be aware of that. This is not the type of video chat where you want your face anywhere near the screen.” 

Alex took it rather reluctantly, and didn’t expect to use it at all. But the next night, she found herself staring at it. She’d had another rough day at the DEO, and needed time to think. She was pouring herself a glass of scotch when she paused. Kara probably wouldn’t be happy with her if she used alcohol to feel better. She put the glass down and picked up the communicator and set it up. Taking a deep breath, she made the call. Suddenly, an image appeared in front of her, but it wasn’t Sara. It was Ray Palmer.

“Alex!” His whole face seemed to light up at the sight of her. She wasn’t sure if that was because he was genuinely happy to see someone he honestly didn’t know that well, or if he was just like that.

“Ray? Hey, how are you?” She asked, trying to use this time to calm herself of any anxieties. 

“Doing great! We just got off of this really cool mission, we took the Waverider back to--” 

“Wait,” Alex stopped him before he could start a story about it. “I’m sorry, I definitely want to hear that story. But… I called to talk to Sara about something.” 

“Oh. Yeah, that makes sense. I didn’t think you’d ever called before, so I had a feeling it wasn’t just to say hi.” Ray nodded, the smile never leaving his face. He sure was optimistic. It was oddly refreshing. “I can go get her, if you want? Or have Gideon transfer the call to her?”

“Oh, I don’t want to bother her, especially not if she’s resting after a mission…” 

“Nonsense! She’ll be happy to see you.”

“I… Okay. Sure. That sounds great.” Alex nodded and gave Ray a kind smile. 

“Cool. Gideon, can you transfer Alex’s call over to Sara? Bye, Alex!”

Before Alex could respond, the image went fuzzy for a moment. A message appeared that just read, “Please wait. You are on hold.” Alex wondered if whoever had programmed Gideon had gotten some of her phrasing from customer service calls. Then, the image went fuzzy again, and reshaped to show Sara Lance. Alex felt her heart twinge at the sight suddenly felt the urge to immediately end the call. But then, Sara spoke and she lost her chance.

“Agent Danvers?” There was no mistaking the surprise in her voice. “When Gideon said I had a call, I assumed it was the government up my ass again, but… this is much better.”

“It’s Director Danvers now, actually.” Alex noted, which earned her a grin from Sara.

“Really? Damn. Congratulations. I knew you’d be director someday. You’re the badass they need in there.” 

“Um, thanks? And, actually, that’s why I called. I need your help.” 

“Oh? Hold on, let me call the others in, then you can explain--” Sara said, assuming that Alex needed help with an alien of some sort. Of course, the assumption made sense, Alex had never called for any other reason, or at all, for that matter. 

“Wait, no, I just wanted to talk to you! That’s all. It’s more of a conversation type of help.” 

Sara raised an eyebrow at her, but nodded. “Okay. Well, that’s new. I can’t promise that talking is my strong suit, I’m more into kicking ass, but I’m happy to help. What’s on your mind, Danvers?”

“Okay, I hate to ask, but can I talk to you in person? I’m loving this hologram thing, but I’d rather just see you in person. I’ve got some scotch, we can talk about it over drinks.” 

“Works for me. We don’t have any foreseeable threats. But, you’re gonna come hang out on the Waverider instead. You’re on a government salary, I have no doubt that your scotch is cheap and gross. Gideon can fabricate some good stuff for us. And, even better, we can drop you back off right at the moment after you left, so no one will even know you’re gone. What do you say?” 

Alex couldn’t possibly say no to that. “I’ll see you in a few minutes, Sara.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting to update this so quickly but I only had one class today, so I had the time. Anyways, enjoy and I apologize if any of it is OOC, I've finished watching Legends but like... I've never written Sara before this fic.

Alex had never been on the Waverider before. She’d seen it in person, the last time she saw Sara, but she’d never actually gotten to be on the timeship. Though, she did wonder exactly what it was like to be on a timeship. 

Sara was there to greet her when she boarded. 

“Wow, Danvers, I love the haircut.” The blonde smiled, which made Alex chuckle. 

“Didn’t you just see me via hologram?”

“Yeah, but it’s not the most detailed view. Seriously, though, I like it.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Alex smiled. “So… this is the famous Waverider, huh?”

“The one and only. What do you think?” 

“It’s a timeship, Sara. It’s pretty damn cool.” 

Sara laughed and they paused for a moment, just looking at each other. So far, this wasn’t nearly as awkward as Alex had suspected it would be. Then, suddenly, Sara was touching Alex’s arm and Alex couldn’t hear her question over the thundering of her heart in her ears. She was beginning to wonder if she’d resisted seeing Sara for reasons other than being afraid it would be awkward.

“Alex?” Sara’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. “Did you hear me?” Her tone sounded a little concerned. 

“Hm? Oh, uh, sorry… I’m a little overwhelmed with this time travel thing, I guess. It’s a lot to take in.” Not a total lie, but not 100% the truth.

“It certainly can be. You know what, I know the perfect place to talk.” Sara nodded, then turned to face Nate, who had just walked by them. “Are you using the library, by any chance?” 

“I was gonna catch up on some reading, but it can wait. What’s up?” He asked, glancing towards Alex, then back at Sara.

“Can we use the library for a bit? I think Alex is a little overwhelmed, being on the Waverider for the first time, and that room is probably the most… normal.” 

“Sure thing, Captain. Nice to see you again, Danvers.” Nate nodded and headed back in the direction he’d come from. Sara turned back to Alex.

“You remember Nate, I’m sure.” She said, leading Alex through the ship towards the library.

Alex nodded. “Yeah, definitely. Kara knows you guys better than I do, but I’m pretty sure I’ve met everyone.” 

“We’ve added to the team, but we can do full introductions later. You wanted to talk, so let’s do that first.” 

The two of them made themselves comfortable in the library, Sara pouring them both a drink while Alex wandered around the room and looked at some of the books.

“Impressive collection.” She commented after a moment.

“Yeah, well, leave it to a historian to have a collection of every book he can possibly think of.” Sara shrugged. “Alright, enough stalling. I want to help you, and you still haven’t told me why you’re here.”

“Right, right.” Alex nodded and sat down, scotch in hand. She began to explain the events of what had happened in the year or so since the two of them had spoken, and Sara listened with a calm and understanding ear. 

“I definitely understand feeling lost with the whole getting taken over by the military thing. You were still Director, but you were being treated like an agent.” Sara told her after Alex had paused for a moment.

“I felt like I was losing control. Not the best way to spend my first few months in the position, immediately feeling like I was demoted. And now I’m worried that they’ll intervene if I slip up…”

“Well, they might, that’s true. But that doesn’t mean you stop fighting it. They don’t know anything about what you do. You know better than them. You just have to remember that.” 

“What’s worse is that during that time, because of all the anti-alien stuff, they tried to investigate Supergirl’s identity. Even as Director, I couldn’t do anything to stop it. They got a Truth-Seeker and questioned every single agent we had.” 

Sara raised her eyebrows. “Seriously? That’s pretty messed up. I’ve seen my fair share of people being scared of what they don’t know, but what they did was extreme.” She muttered. “How’d you manage to get around it? You’re her sister, after all.” 

“I had J’onn wipe my memory of her as Supergirl.”

Sara quickly swallowed the sip of drink she’d taken, in an effort to not spit it out in surprise. “That’s… intense. Did you know if you’d get your memories back?”

“As far as we knew, it wasn’t possible. But then Kara almost died… well, actually, I think she did die, but that was when I remembered her. And, somehow, we got her back.” 

Sara just sat back and stared at Alex for a moment. There was no longer a question of why she needed someone to talk to, especially Sara specifically. 

“What?” Alex asked, her brow furrowed at Sara’s gaze. 

“When did you get your memories back?” Sara asked carefully. 

“A couple of weeks ago.” 

“I don’t know how you’re functioning right now.”

“I’m not fragile, Sara.”

“Not what I meant. You went through a ton in a really short amount of time. And you made one of the biggest sacrifices in order to save your sister. Most people wouldn’t be able to handle that. Not to mention the whole memory thing.”

“That’s not even the first time my mind has been messed with.” Alex muttered. 

“We’re definitely going to talk about that later, but first… Why me? Why did you come talk to me? I mean, Kara knows about all this, why not just talk about it with her?” 

Alex just looked at Sara for a moment, then decided on her answer. “Because you know what it’s like to be a leader in a similar way that I am. I mean, I’m no superhero like you are--”

“Yes, you are.”

“-- but you know what it’s like to deal with people trying to control you even if you’re the one who is in charge of your crew.” Alex finished. 

“That’s actually a pretty rational reason to ask for my advice. But it feels like there’s still something on your mind.” 

“I’m just… I’m not sure I’m cut out for this job. Part of me is so tempted to just quit and give the position to someone else. Someone who can fix the place, get its values corrected, actually do something with the job.”

“Alex, no.” Sara said and stood up, walking over towards where Alex was and leaning against the desk. With subjects so personal, it didn’t feel right to continue talking about it from the chair that was halfway across the room. “I know you’re not one to give up that easy. You’re a Danvers, after all. Look, I know it’s not going to be easy, but having an alien for a sister puts you in the perfect position to make the changes you need to. Besides, I’ve seen you punch Nazis and I’ve fought beside you, I know you’re perfect for the job.”

Something about her words made sense to Alex. Still, she wasn’t sure what to do. Maybe she wasn’t going to give up, but she was still feeling pretty lost. She’d always struggled with feeling any sort of control over anything, and this was another one of those times. 

“Then what do I do? I don’t even know where to start--” Before she could finish and before Sara could respond, the door opened and Ray quickly entered. 

“Captain, history got altered again, we’re having a team meeting.” He said, then spotted Alex. “Oh, good! You’re here. We’ll need all the help we can get.”

Sara and Alex exchanged glances. 

“What do you think, Danvers? Want to join the Legends for a day?” Sara asked, watching as a smile spread on Alex’s face.

“Oh, absolutely.” 

In an instant, the two of them were following Ray to assemble with the rest of the team.


End file.
